


Sharing is Caring

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyship Roadtrip, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Friday nights are meant for one thing, and one thing only - a night to destress with your lovers.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th Anniversary to FFXV! :D Here’s my offering for this glorious day. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “We're not letting you finish until you say ‘please’.”

* * *

“It’s my turn today, isn’t it?” 

Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets as he leaves the Citadel with his best friend, the two of them having completed an afternoon of training with various members of the Glaives. He looks over at Prompto, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Honestly, I don’t remember.” 

“Nooooct!” Prompto grabs onto his arm and shakes it playfully, which has him smiling as he doesn’t bother to tell him to stop. “Don’t be like that! It’s my turn! I put it on my calendar!” 

“Look at you.” He smirks, the two of them heading to the subway together. “I guess we’ll just have to see. I’m sure Ignis will confirm for us if that’s the case.” Pulling his hands out of his pocket, he uses his right hand to grab his wallet from his back pocket, while he uses his left to grab a hold of Prompto’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they put their metrocards on the turnstile to gain access to the subway. 

They stand close to one another, the day slightly chilly, the air underground keeping the cold locked in. “I swear, if he says it’s your turn, I’m going to be really upset.” Prompto grumbles, but he knows he’s not serious. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” 

“Prompto, I’m sure you’re right.” 

“Then why don’t you say so!” 

“Because I don’t know.” The train appears on their side of the tracks, a warm gust of air blowing past them as it comes to a stop. Allowing the people to exit the train first, Noctis waits until no one else leaves before pulling Prompto into the car with him. “Come on - the doors are gonna close.” 

He grabs onto the handle above his head, and feels Prompto latch himself to his side, not bothering to use the railing himself. It’s nice - he always likes it when Prompto is affectionate like this, as it’s a rare treat. He lowers his head and gives a quick little kiss to his forehead and hears him make the most adorable noise as the arms around his body squeeze a little tighter. Noctis knows that it’s definitely Prompto’s turn tonight, but keeping him guessing is half the fun. 

They meet with both Ignis and Gladio on Friday nights - sharing a meal together after a long week at the Citadel. They started to do this when he and Prompto had graduated high school, but it had slowly changed from dinner and video games into something a lot more provocative - something that couldn’t be discussed in public. The four of them are in an open relationship with one another - which had happened on a whim about six months ago, and now Friday has become the highlight of their week. With four people, they switch off on a weekly basis as to who receives the most attention from their lovers, and this week it would be Prompto’s turn, as Noctis had had his the week prior. 

Walking back up topside, their hands stay together as Noctis opens the door to his apartment building for Prompto. They head up to his apartment, the strong smell of someone cooking coming down the hallway towards them. Ignis always makes something delicious for them to eat before they do anything in the bedroom, and tonight’s menu smells amazing from the hallway. He puts his key into the door, then pushes it open. “We’re home!” He calls out, knowing at least Ignis is here, as the smell of food becomes much stronger now that they’re in his apartment. They take off their shoes in the genkan, and head into the apartment in their socked feet. 

“Took you guys long enough.” Gladio pokes his head from the kitchen, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. “We thought you two were gonna be here an hour ago.” 

“Blame the Marshal.” Prompto perks up at Gladio’s voice, and walks over to him to give him a hello hug and kiss. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Gladdy.” 

He walks into the kitchen, and puts his head against Ignis’ back, slumping against him. “Hi, Ignis.” 

“Hello, Your Highness.” He feels him turn around, his face now comfortably against Ignis’ chest, wrapping his arms around him to share a hug with him. Lifting his head up, he waits for Ignis to look down at him, then lifts himself up on his toes to plant a kiss on his lips. “How was your training this afternoon?” 

“Exhausting.” Pulling away from him, he goes over to Gladio and shares the same warm welcome that Prompto had shared with him, his lips lingering a little longer on his Shield’s. He loves Gladio’s kisses a lot, and isn’t ashamed to admit it. “I don’t know how you survived.” 

“It took a lot of practice.” Gladio laughs, keeping his arm around him as they look over at Prompto and Ignis, the two of them sharing a rather lengthy kiss. “Oy, oy! You guys know to keep it safe until after dinner!” 

“Sorry, Gladdy!” Prompto giggles, then walks over to where they’re standing. “Tonight’s my night, right??” 

“I dunno.” Noctis hears the playful tone in Gladio’s voice, but sees Prompto’s face fall at the comment. “Ignis - do you recall who’s turn it is tonight?” 

“I believe it is His Highness’ turn.” 

“No, it’s not!” Prompto exclaims, shaking his head. “It’s mine! I have it on my calendar!” He pulls his phone out and quickly heads into the kitchen to show Ignis. “Noct had his turn last week!” 

He can see the smirk on Ignis’ lips as he looks at the phone, and gives a nod of his head. “So it is. But - Gladiolus and I were discussing things, and had an idea. You are free to say no.” 

“If it means I’m going to lose my turn? Then no.” Noctis chuckles as he sees Prompto cross his arms over his chest, a disappointed look on his face. 

Gladio steps away from him, and heads to where Prompto is standing in the kitchen. “You won’t ‘lose’ your turn, but it won’t be tonight. We’ll do it next week.” 

“What are you guys thinking about?” He asks, curious to see what it was that his retainers had on their minds. “A free for all tonight?” 

“Actually, we were thinking of tying the two of you up, and then having our way with you.” Ignis answers, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “That is, if that’s something you would want to share in.” 

Violet eyes look over at him, Noctis’ gaze locking onto Prompto’s. “I wouldn’t mind something like that - but I know that Prompto’s been looking forward to having all the attention tonight.” 

“We can do that next weekend.” Prompto shakes his head, then walks over to Noctis. “I’m okay to share with you tonight, especially if we’re tied up together.” 

“But I like being able to watch you have your fun.” Noctis puts his arms around his best friend, feeling like they were the only two in the room. “Are you sure?” 

Prompto nods his head. “Yes. I know we’ll have fun, no matter what they plan on doing to us.” 

“Okay, Ignis - we’re in.” Noctis keeps his arms around Prompto as he gives their answer to him. 

“Lovely. Now, please set the table - dinner is almost ready.” 

“Got it, Iggy!” 

Dinner is quick, as the air in the room has become charged with a strong sexual desire that can’t seem to be contained properly, as all four of them are teasing one another underneath the table. Noctis finishes his food first, and stands up after pushing Ignis’ hand off of his crotch, his pants somewhat tented due to the teasing of both him and Prompto, who had been fondling him moments before Ignis. 

“Bedroom.” He sees the rest of their plates are clean, and quickly removes them from the table and takes them to the kitchen. He hears the three of them head into his bedroom, his heart beginning to pound faster as he realizes the real fun is about to begin. 

Walking to his bedroom, he sees that both Ignis and Gladio are tying up Prompto, who already has no clothes on, his cock as hard as his own. Prompto is already making soft, whiny noises that are the result of his arousal. Noctis quickly takes off his own clothes and starts to lay down next to him, when he feels Gladio touch the small of his back. 

“You’re to lay opposite him, Noct.” Gladio helps him get his head situated at the end of the bed, his feet now resting on either side of Prompto’s body. “We’re not going to bind your legs.” 

“Got it.” He lifts his hands above his head, and feels Gladio start to wrap silk around his wrist, and then feels it getting tied to the post on his bed. His other hand is tied to the bar, a delicious burn beginning to happen as he tried to move his arms but had limited mobility. His feet rest near Prompto’s chest, while the blond’s legs are resting against his sides. “I’m good.” 

“Now - what we were thinking is this - you will not be allowed to come until we decide it’s time.” Ignis has removed all of his clothes, and is now standing next to Noctis’ head, his cock so close to his face, but so painfully far away that it causes him to whine low. Gladio is now standing on Prompto’s side of the bed, his hand hovering close to the blond’s cock. 

“We’re not letting you finish until you say ‘please’.” Gladio announces, as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Please.” Prompto moans, which pulls a dark chuckle from Ignis’ lips. The noise sends a shiver down Noctis’ back, his own arousal blooming. 

Ignis shakes his head, as he brings his cock closer to Noctis’ face. “I’m afraid that won’t work, darling. But you will be able to come soon - enjoy this little treat tonight. We want you both to be a mess once we’re done with you.” 

“Won’t be a problem.” Noctis mutters, his face becoming flushed as he struggles to lift his head up to get himself closer to Ignis’ cock. But the restriction on his arms limits his movements, and he falls back down to the bed with an annoyed grunt. 

The tip of Ignis’ cock touches his bottom lip, and he hears Prompto release a loud moan as the sound of someone sucking on something fills the room. Too focused on the meaty flesh that’s now right where he wants it, Noctis ignores the erotic noises coming from his best friend as he slowly sucks on the tip of Ignis’ cock, moaning low as more is pushed into his mouth. 

“You two are going to be in for a treat soon.” Ignis murmurs softly, as he pulls his hips away from Noctis’ face. “Stay right here.”

“Where am I going to go?” Noctis calls out, then looks down at Prompto and sees Gladio bobbing his head nice and slow on his cock. He moans low, loving the way the two look together like this. “I bet Gladio’s mouth feels really good, doesn’t it, Prom?” He tugs on the restraints, groaning softly as he wants to put his hands on Prompto’s body but can’t. 

Ignis taps Gladio on the shoulder, and then he’s standing next to him. Noctis sees that he’s got something behind his back, wondering what it could be. “Close your eyes.” Gladio instructs them, both doing as they are told without question. 

He feels something hard and stiff push against his ass, releasing a low moan as the smooth thick plastic slips into his body. He hears Prompto make a similar noise, and then more slips into him with a push he doesn’t expect. Noctis cries out as he pushes his hips down, and hears Prompto make the same exact noise. 

“You two are going to torture each other while we take turns torturing you.” Ignis comments, returning his cock back to Noctis’ lips. “But remember what we said - not until you say please.” 

“Please.” Noctis tries in the same vein as Prompto had before, but is met with the same reaction from both Ignis and Gladio, who chuckle in such a way that makes his cock ache. Pushing his hips down, he feels the toy slip a little deeper into him, and hears Prompto cry out in ecstasy. “D-Double ended dildo?” Noctis asks, looking up at Ignis. 

“Very good, Your Highness.” Ignis pushes his cock right back into his mouth, his lips quick to wrap around it as he starts to suckle on it. “No more talking.” 

A large hand wraps around his cock, Noctis’ moan muted by the thickness against his tongue. Prompto pushes his hips down, forcing the toy to go deeper into him now, sending a shockwave of desire through his body. Noctis weeps as his pleasure spikes, the physical need to come something that becomes difficult to ignore as both him and Prompto take turns fucking each other with the dildo. Having his mouth occupied by Ignis’ cock helps to take the edge off, as it gives him a task to concentrate on. But Gladio’s hand stroking his cock at a slow pace is quite maddening and forces him to rock his hips more in an effort to get more stimulation on his cock. But all that does is make his ass feel painfully full as the toy slides in and out, the rubber pushing up against his prostate every few thrusts. 

“Gladio.” Ignis’ voice rings in his ears as the cock in his mouth disappears, leaving him whining low. But soon, he’s given a much bigger treat as Gladio’s cock now touches his lips, and like an eager student, he is quick to swallow what he can of the thick girth, moaning low as Prompto pushes his hips down, the toy hitting him in just the right spot. He returns the favor, and hears a muted noise come from his best friend, letting him know that Prompto’s mouth is equally as occupied as his own now.

Ignis puts his hand on Noctis’ cock, keeping the same tempo that Gladio had been using on him, forcing him to stay hovering on the edge. The more he bobs his head on Gladio’s thick girth, the more his own cock begins to throb. Prompto keeps pushing his hips up and down, Noctis doing the same as they start to go at a much faster pace, fucking each other with the toy. It’s clear that they both want to come, but with their mouths occupied, it makes it very difficult to say what their lovers wish to hear them say. He doesn’t want to take his mouth off of Gladio’s cock, not when he keeps getting small bursts of cum onto his tongue, the precum tasting as sweet as the main event. 

But his desire to come begins to outweigh even that, and so he pulls his head to the side, drool spilling onto his cheek as Gladio’s cock rests against his face, his balls brushing against his jaw. “P-Please….” He begs in a broken voice, Ignis’ thumb now rubbing against the tip of his cock in a torturous manner. “Please, let us come…” 

“I-Iggy, please…” Prompto cries out in the same desperate voice that he uses. “Please…” 

Before he can say it again, his mouth is stuffed with Gladio’s cock, the tip pushing back against his throat. “Come, Noctis…” Gladio’s voice reaches his ears as he relaxes his throat to accept more of his girth. “Prompto…” 

The two of them push down their hips together at the same time, the dildo pushing right up against their prostates as the hands on their cocks start to pull them through an orgasm. He tried to moan but couldn’t, as his mouth was full of Glaido’s cock. He feels it begin to throb against his tongue, and then warm gushes of cum are spilling down his throat. Swallowing as fast as he could, Noctis feels his own body seize up as waves of pleasure begin to roll over him as his orgasm hits him hard. He hears Prompto crying, the sound going straight to his gut as he starts to come down from his orgasm, his own moans falling deaf on his ears. 

Gladio pulls his cock from his mouth, a trail of spit clinging to his lip as it’s moved away from him. “Good job.” The praise sends another wave of warmth through his body as he gives him a smile. “You did so well.” 

He grunts low as the toy is removed from their bodies, and then the bindings on their arms are taken away. He soon finds himself in Ignis’ embrace, and then feels his cock start to push into his body. Noctis clings tight to Ignis, now laying next to Prompto in a proper manner, their hands locking together as they’re both fucked by their lovers at the same time. He looks at Gladio and sees he’s taking good care of Prompto, then looks up at Ignis who has a smile on his face as he thrusts his hips forward hard. It’s exactly what he wants, and keeps his legs wrapped tight around Ignis’ torso as he gets a good fuck from him. 

After this round of sex, they lay in a pile on his bed, no one really moving or doing much. It’s nice to be like this, after sharing something so profound with one another. But the itch soon returns, and he finds himself on Gladio’s lap, the thickness that had been in his mouth earlier now stretching his ass in the most delicious way. He heard Prompto moaning as Ignis took care of him, the four of them having another long session of sex that ends with them all coming within seconds of each other. 

They lay close to one another under the covers after taking a quick shower together to get the grime of their activities off of their bodies. Noctis finds himself snuggled between both Gladio and Prompto, while Ignis is on the opposite side of Prompto’s body. “So next week is definitely Prompto’s turn.” He comments, yawning softly. “Thanks for letting me share tonight, Prom.” He presses a lazy kiss to the corner of Prompto’s mouth, who kisses the air in return. 

“No problem, Noct. That was fun.” The blond giggles softly, then snuggles closer to Noctis. “I love you guys.” 

“We love you too, Prompto.” Gladio comments, then yawns. “Alright - no more talking. Sleep. It’s late.” 

“Yes, Gladio.” Noctis comments, then turns his head to kiss him softly. “Good night, Ignis.” He leans over Prompto to kiss Ignis, then returns his head to Prompto’s shoulder. “Prompto’s right - love you all.” 

“Good night, Noctis.” Ignis comments, then a gentle hush falls over the four of them. 

These Friday nights are what help get Noctis through the week, and tonight is no different. The fun that he shares with the three men closest to him is exactly what he needs, and he knows that as time goes on, it will only get better. These three own his heart and soul in a way that can never be touched, and never will be as far as he’s concerned. They will be together forever. 


End file.
